RETURN
by PrinceKyu Boy
Summary: REPUBLISH. bayangan masalau memang indah dan sulit di lupakan. hay.. kyu hehe.. kenangan itu adalah yang terindah. WONKYU. YAOI. GAJE. mungkin suatu saat kita akan akan bertemu


**RETURN**

**PAIR : WONKYU**

**.**

**CAST : -CHOI SIWON**

**-CHO KYUHYUN**

**-KIM HEECHUL**

**-KIM KIBUM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT, ANGST**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**.**

**BL, YAOI, TYPO(S), GAJE, NO BASH, NO FLEAM, TANPA EYD, FRIEDNSHIP, BIKIN MUNTAH,**

.

.

.

.

NOTE : cerita ini di ambil dari Mvnya lee seung gi. disini nyeritain flashback masa lalu siwon dengan kyuhyun, seperti dalam Mvnya lee seung gi jadi. . . mungkin agak gimana gitu hehehe ^^

.

.

.

**HEPPY READING**

**.  
**

Terlihat seorang namja sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju taman yang menyerupai hutan kecil di atas bukit, didaerah pinggiran kota seoul.

Namja itu bernama choi siwon, dia baru saja datang dari LA, Amerika serikat, tepat 4 tahun hari ini dan langsung menuju taman itu. Sebenarnya dia datang ketaman itu untuk mengenang masa lalunya ketika dia masih tinggal korea, tempat ini menyimpan banyak kenangan baginya. Kenangan yang tak bisa di lupakan begitu saja bersama seseorang yang dia cintai.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya dia sampai ditempat, dia memparkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, lalu dia keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk kedalam hutan kecil itu untuk menuju taman yang berada di dalamnya.

Disana, ditempat itu, dia berjalan menuju sebuah piano besar tua yang memang sejak dulu sudah berada disitu. Bayangan masa lalunya muncul, dia melihat orang yang dicintainya a.k.a kyuhyun sedang berjalan di depannya, menuju piano tua, kyuhyun duduk dan memainkan piano itu.

Siwon tersenyum melihat itu, Dia berjalan menuju piano itu dan duduk dikursi piano di samping kyuhyun, disampingnya dia melihat kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan jari lentiknya di piano dan kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum pada siwon.

Siwon membalas senyuman itu dengan tersenyum, dan ikut bermain, sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati irama dari suara piano yang dimainkanya. Setelah membuka matanya, siwon melihat bayangan kyuhyun beranjak dan berjalan ke sebuah pintu tua, ya,.. hanya sebuah pintu tanpa bangunan di samping kiri dan kananya. Siwon melihat kyuhyun membuka pintu dan masuk, siwon mengikuti apa yang baru saja kyuhyun lakukan, seketika itu siwon merasa bayangan masalalunya muncul lagi, bahkan lebih kuat, sehingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas.

.

#Siwon Pov

Aku merasa kembali kezaman dulu waktu aku pertama kali melihat kyuhyun. Ini terasa nyata sekali, bahkan jika ini nyata maka aku akan menemuianya dan menyakan persaanku padanya.

.

**.: falshback :.**

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ku melihat kyuhyun lupa membawa PR, ke sekolah. Padahal dia tidak pernah melakukan hal sepele seperti ini. Dan kalian tau, PR ini dari heechul seongsamnim, dia terkenal galak, bahkan siswa siswi disini menyebutnya dengan guru monster karena kedisiplinanya dan kekerasan dia di sekolah.

.

#Author Pov

.

Terlihat seorang namja cantik bernama cho kyuhyun sedang mencari PR didalam isi tasnya. Dia terlihat gelisah, mungkin tepatnya dia sedang ketakutan karena ini adalah pelajaran guru yang paling killer di sekolahnya. Dan pada akhirnya guru atau heechul seongsanim itu berjalan kearahnya karena ingin mengecek kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun-ssi, apa kamu tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan mu?" tanya heechul seongsanim yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan kyuhyun.

Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menunduk dan mengangguk kecil. Siwon yang berada di sebelah ah, mungkin tepatnya sebelah kiri bangku kyuhyun melihat itu merasa kasihan, akhirnya dia menyimpan kembali pekerjaanya sedalam sorok bangkunya. Dia bermaksud untuk menemani hukuman yang akan di terima kyuhyun.

Heechul seongsanim mengalihkan pandanganya keselah kananya "siwon-ssi apa kamu juga tidak mengerjakan perkerjaan mu?"

"nde, seongsanim" jawab siwon

"apa kalian tahu apa hukumanya tidak menegrjakan pekerjaan rumah ini?"

Kyuhyun memandang siwon sejenak dan siwon juga memangdang kyuhyun, mereka berdiri dan "keluar,.. dari kelas ku skarang!" ucap heechul dengan membawa sebilah tongkat kayu dan mengacuh kanya kearah pintu.

kyuhyun berjalan dan di ikuti siwon di belakangnya, mereka meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah diluar kelas kyuhyun duduk dilantai depan kelas dan menudukan kepalanya, siwon ikut duduk dan menoleh kerah kyuhyun dengan tersenyum. Hati siwon bergetar melihat wajah kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dan manis. Apa ini persaan cinta? Tanya siwon dalam hati, tapi dia mensugesti bahwa ini hanya perasaan sayang saja terhdap temanya.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sejak saat itu siwon lebih akrab dengan kyuhyun bahkan mereka mengerjakan hukuman yang diberikan oleh seongsanim kiler itu bersama.

.

seperti saat ini kyuhyun dan siwon sedang memebersihkan penghapus papan tulis dari debu kapur yang menempel, membersihkan kelas sepulang sekolah karena besok mereka ada jadwal piket.

Kyuhyun memebrsihkan kaca jendela dari dalam kelas dengan lap kain, tanganya mengelap kaca dengan cara memutar-mutarkan lap itu. Tapi ada yang aneh kenapa ada tangan yang mengikuti gerakanya dari luar dan tenyata "hey,.. kyu... hahhaha" itu adalah siwon dengan senyum dan tidak lupa dengan dimplenya. Kyuhyun ikut tertawa melihat tingkah siwon barusan. Hatinya merasa hangat dan gembira, kyuhyun berfikir mungkin ini adalah cinya yang pertama yang dikirimka tuhan untuknya.

.

.: lab music :.

.

Saat ini sedang pelajaran musik, terlihat siwon yang sedang bermain piano denga yeoja disebelahnya. dia adalah kim kibum, yeoja paling cantik dan populer disekolahnya. Dan di belakang siwon dan kibum adalah kyuhyun yang sedang bermain serluling, dan menatap siwon dan kibum, kyuhyun menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan cemburu, kyuhyun melihat mereka tertawa bersama. Apa kah mungkin perhatian yang selama siwon berikan kepadanya hanyalah ungkapan persahabatan dan tidak lebih? Pikir kyuhyun sambil melihat mereka berdua.

.

.: koridor sekolah :.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan sambil membawa setumpuk buku untuk dibawa ke kantor gurunya, saat ini sedang jam istirahat, jadi koridor terlihat ramai. Kuhyun berjalan dengan sedikit cepat. tanpa menyadari dibelakangnya terlihat tiga namja berjalan di blakangnya "yak...!" kyuhyun berteriak. Ternya tiga namja itu mendekatinya dari belakang untuk mencolek butnya, setelah itu tiga namja itu segera masuk kekelas agar tidak ketahuan. Buku-buku yang dibawa kyuhyun terjatuh berserakan dilantai akibat kejadian tadi. Disaat yang bersamaan siwon keluar dari kelas itu dia melihat kyuhyun berdiri sambil memandangi buku-buku itu "hay,.. kyu.. sedang apa?" tanya siwon

Kyuhyun berbalik dan **PLAKK** kyu menampar siwon, secar reflek siwon memegang pipinya yang terkena tamparan oleh kyuhyun, kyuhyun segera berbalik dan pergi secepatnya Dari siwon tanpa memperdulikan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. "ky... kyuu.. apa maksud mu?" tanya siwon, tapi sayang kyu sudah meng hilang di balik tembok. "haahahaha" suara tawa tiga namja yang mencolek but kyuhyun tadi melihat kejadian barusan, siwon menoleh kebelakang ternya ini sebabnya kyuhyun menamparnya.

.

.: pulang sekolah :.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan memandang kedepan tanpa mengindahkan panggilan siwon di belakangnya, "kyu,.. kau salah paham, yang melakukan tadi bukan aku tapi orang lain" ucap siwon dengan memelas dan memegang tangan kyuhyun. Tetapi kyuhyun hanya berjalan lurus dan tidak menanggapi siwon.

Akhirnya siwon menyerah dan mungkin kyuhyun perlu waktu untuk sendiri pikir siwon

.

.: next day :.

.

Siwon masuk kekelasnya dengan luka di bagian pipi kanannya dan sudut bibir kananya. Siwon melihat kyuhyun sedang duduk di bangkunya sendiri, siwon berjalan kearah samping kyuyun dan meletakan susu kotak dibangku kyuhyun yang sudah dia beri tulisan di tiap lembar, 3 kertas yang menempel di susu itu. Setelah itu siwon duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan dia baca lembar

lebar pertama

"tiba-tiba kau menapar ku dan marah kepada ku tidak jelas"

Lembar ke dua

"aku sudah menghajar mereka yang kemaren berbuat sepeti itu kepada mu"

Lembar ketiga

"jadi kau tidak marah lagi kan kepada ku? ^^"

Pelajaran matematika siwon dan kyuhyun disuruh maju dan mengerjakan di papan tulis. Siwon disebelah kiri dan kyuhyun di sebelah kanan papan tulis. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah siwon dan dia mendapati luka diwajah siwon 'ya tuhan apa benar dia berkelahi demi aku? Bahkan sampai luka seperti itu?' pikir kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.: 2 day letter :.

.:Lab musik:.

.

Seperti biasa siwon bermain piano. Tapi kali ini berbeda karena dia hnya bermain sendirian tidak bersama kibum lagi.

Di belakangnya kyuhyun bermain seluring dengan tersenyum mungkin saat ini dia tidak cemburu lagi. Oleh kedekatn siwon dengan kibum saat pelajaran musik.

.

.: pulang sekolah :.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengam membwa buku, dia diminta tolong oleh gurunya unuk mengkoreksi pekerjaan teman-temanya. Kalian tahu kyuhyun itu sangat jenius, jadi dia sering diandalkan oleh guru-gurunya.

"kyu,.. bolek ku bantu,.. "ucap seseorang di belakangnya yang ternya siwon dengan senyunya.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari kyuhyun, siwon langsung merebut buku-buku yang dibawa oleh kyuhyun dan berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengejar siwon.

.

.: next day :.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju keruang guru, tampa sengaja dia mendengar percakapan antara siwon dan wali kelasnya. Kyuhyun melihat itu karena pintu tidak di tutup.

"siwon, semoga dengan kepindahan mu ini dapat membawa mu ke cita-cita mu yang kau impikan"

"nde, seongsanim, semoga saja"

"aku turut bahagia kau bisa mewujudkanya"

Siwon hanya tersenyum membalas nasehat gurunya.

Tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata menyaksikanya dengan hati bergemuru, sakit, sedih, dan bahagia, itu yang dapat di rasakan kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun berlari keluar sekolah dan berhenti dibalik tembok taman depan sekolah untuk menunggu siwon yang akan meninggalkan sekolah, dirinya dan hatinya.

Siwon menuruni anak tangga kecil untuk sampai di depan sekolah, dia berbelok kearah tembok, tampa dia sadari sedari tadi ada yang menunggunya disitu, siapa lagi kalau bukan kyuhyun, siwon bertatap pandang dengan kyuhyun saat sudah berhadapan, kyuhyun berusaha menahan dan meminta penjelasan dari siwon, tetapi siwon hanya menandang dan setelah itu menunduk, berjalan melewati kyuhyun tanpa menjelaskan apa pun.

Setelah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah ternya orang tua siwon sudah menjemputnya, siwon berjalan menuju mobil orang tuanya.

"siwon..." ternya sebuah suara meng instrupeksikan dirinya untuk berhenti dan berbalik melihat siapa yang menanggilnya. Dan ternyat adalah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit berlari kearah siwon dan berheti dihapa siwon, dia menyerahkan sepotong penggaris kayu yang di buatnya dan ada tulisan nama mereka berdua ' siwon dan kyuhyun'

Kyuhyun menyerahkan tanpa menatap wajah siwon dan berbalik berlari masuk kedalam sekolah "kyu...kyuhyun..." siwon memanggil kyuhyun tapi na'as kyuhyun sudah masuk kedalam sekolah.

.

#Siwon Pov

.

Maafkan aku kyu,.. meninggalkan mu tanpa penjelasan dan aku akan menyimpan benda ini dengan baik-naik agar suatu saat nanti jika kita bertemu kembali kita akan memiliki ini bersama.

Ya, kau bodoh choi siwon kau takpernah mengungkapkan petrasaan cinta mu terhadapnya. Tapi mungkin ini jalan terbaik agar kyuhyun tidah terlalu tersakiti oleh perasaan mu terhadapnya.

.

.

.

**.: flashback end :.**

.

.

#Author Pov

.

Siwon tersenyum memngingat semua itu dia berbalik dan membuka kembali pintu lalu menutup nya. Dia merogoh kantong jaketnya untuk mengambil benda yang selama ini selalu dibawanya, bakan dia menyebutnya sebagai jimat cinta kyuhyun.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia bertemu kyuhyun.

.

Siwon berjalan dan meninggalkan taman dan hutan tersebut denpan perasaan tenang sebab dia sudah cukup puas karena tempat ini selalu mengigatkanya pada kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.: THE END :.

Hya... saya republish ff abal abal ini bwahahahahahahaha

sejujur.a saya udah ga minat republish ff disini berhubung kemaren ni ff q entah siapa yang ngelaporin.

tp berkat dorongan kakak q "nuuna aiyu" jd q semangat lagi deh

Ok silahkan review,... setelah baca ne...


End file.
